This is a Phase Ib safety and tolerability study of GEM-91, a 25-meroligodeoxy-nucleotide which binds to the mRNA of HIV, thus terminating translation and potentially having anti-HIV effect, 15 HIV- infected volunteers will receive GEM 91 or placebo for 14 days followed by 14 days of open label GEM 91 to assess the drugs safety, tolerability, pharmacokinetics, and anti-viral effect.